Todo y nada
by oupavia
Summary: El matrimonio de Bella se va a pique,y Edward no hace nada por ayudar.New Story..Dejen RR please!
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes con de Stephanie Meyer,yo juego con ellos.**

La historia es mía,si no actualizo muy seguido es porque estoy hasta arriba de exámenes o trabajos.

Dejan RR¿?

**Todo pero a la vez nada**

De nuevo estaba sola en la gran casa que comparto con mi marido,en la que me siento mucho más sola de lo que estoy. Me casé hace dos años con mi novio de la adolescencia,Edward Cullen.

Fue el marido perfecto hasta hace un año. Hacíamos viajes,pasábamos tiempo juntos y me decía lo mucho que me quería todos los días y hasta estaba pensando en tener un hijo,pero todo se enfrió desde hace un año.

Aveces me pregunto si ya se cansó de mi o si tiene una amante (cosa de lo más probable),pero no me atrevo a preguntar,un rechazo suyo sería demasiado doloroso para mí,soy demasiado cobarde como para preguntárselo a la cara.

Cada día que pasa veo como mi matrimonio se va destruyendo sin que él se dé cuenta,sin que el me pregunte porqué cada día tengo los ojos más rojos por llorar o porqué intento hacer todo lo que pueda para impresionarle. Cada día que pasa veo como él puede llenarme de todo lo que quiera excepto de lo que más necesito en este mundo,alguien que me quiera. Estoy más que segura de lo que lo llevó a casarse con migo fue un capricho de adolescente y que ahora que ha madurado,ya no le interesa estar con migo pero no sabe como librarse de mí.

Ya son más de las nueve de la noche y todavía no ha llegado,teniendo en cuenta que normalmente sale del trabajo a las siete de la tarde. Sin darme cuenta sentí que una lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla,era más que obvio que tenía otra mejor que yo. Quizás fue una buena idea esperar para tener hijos, de esta forma serían menos los afectados por este fracaso absoluto de matrimonio y no se sentiría más atado a mí.

Escuché como se abría la puerta y se acercaba lentamente con pasos pesados a la cocina.

-Hola Bella-Gemí en silencio,ya no habían palabras de cariño para mí.

-Edward,qué bien que hayas llegado-dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude poner en mi cara. Por lo visto lo notó porque puso una mueca rara,pero no me dijo nada.

-¿Has hecho la cena?Estoy hambriento.

-Por supuesto- ¿Solo pregunta por la cena?...definitivamente mi matrimonio ya no tiene caso.-Estoy algo enferma,me voy a acostar,te espero en la cama.

-Recojo y subo,no te preocupes por mí.-¿Acabo de decir que estoy enferma y solo se le ocurre decir que no me preocupe por él?

Ahogando un sollozo fui al baño del cuarto para intentar esconder el rastro de la amargura y a intentar tranquilizarme para poder ir a la cama y aparentar que no a pasado nada.

Me dolía pensar en el divorcio,pero ninguno de los dos éramos felices. Yo podría tener de todo y a la vez nada. Tenía todos los lujos que podría imaginar;una casa enorme,coches de lujo,joyas,ropa cara,una carrera,un trabajo a media jornada...pero no tenía todo lo que yo quería. Los bienes materiales son algo que no me importa demasiado. Sacrificaría todo por tener un matrimonio feliz y poder tener hijos con la persona que yo más quiero en este mundo,pero eso ya no es posible.

Si los dos no eramos felices juntos,con suerte podríamos serlo separados,o al menos él, sé que va a ser lo más doloroso que haga en mi vida,pero el amor no es egoísmo,el amor es generosidad y sacrificio y si él tiene que ser libre para ser feliz,le daré su libertad por mucho que a mí me duela.

Estaba decidido,solo me queda dar el paso y afrontar las concecuencias.

consecuencias.

Es cortito...me dan sus opiniones?

Besoos..

Xely


	2. Consecuencias

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer,yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Consecuencias**

Mientras amanecía daba más vueltas en la cama que nunca. Sabía que este día sería inevitable pero tengo que hacerlo,será lo mejor para los dos.

Sonó el despertador como todos los días,me levanto yo seguida por él para arreglarnos en el baño. Estaba tranquilo y no del todo despierto,esta sería una buena oportunidad para decírselo,además,no teníamos demasiado tiempo para hablar y teníamos que ir a trabajar,po lo que no tenía excusa para retenerme. Sin oportunidad de pensármelo dos veces y sin mirarlo...lo dije.

-Edward,quiero el divorcio-Me quedé paralizada frente al espejo con la cabeza baja esperando su respuesta,sin la valentía de mirarlo a la cara,sería demasiado para mí y me retractaría de mi decisión.

Estaba tardando un poco para contestar,por lo que me animé a levantar la mirada. Me encontré con la mirada más fría que haya visto en mi vida,calculadora,estudiando todas mis reacciones y al parecer preguntándose por qué estaba pasando esto.

-¿No eres feliz?- No tardé en responder la verdad.

-Nunca podría ser feliz con alguien que mi ignora todo lo que puede- No eran mentiras,yo necesito a alguien que me escuche y que le guste pasar su tiempo con migo.

Sin más salió de la habitación,me quedé estática frente al espejo envuelta en una especie de burbuja de cristal sin expresión alguna hasta que escuché un portazo de la puerta principal y a la vez sentí como unas lágrimas gruesas como las gotas de lluvia en enero caían por mis mejillas haciendo visible que acababa de perder al amor de mi vida,al que yo creí el marido y futuro padre perfecto. Intenté todo para hacerle saber que tenía que poner de su parte para que esto funcionara,pero siempre salía con que el trabajaba para poder tener una vida cómoda y que eso ya era poner mucho de su parte.

Este tipo de conversaciones siempre terminaba con migo llorando a escondidas,preguntándome porqué me hacía esto.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba en el suelo del baño sin sentir nada excepto las lágrimas deslizándose sin control por mi cara y una sensación oscura apoderándose de mi pecho que apenas me permitía respirar . De este modo sabía perfectamente que no podía ir a trabajar y mucho menos aparentar que no había pasado nada ,por lo que decidí llamar y reportar una baja,por lo menos por hoy.

Era la primera vez que faltaba al trabajo,por lo que lo entendieron perfectamente y sin preguntar.

Ya era más de mediodía y estaba en la cocina mirando a la nada,cuando sentí la puerta abrirse y me mostró a un Edward con la expresión más fría que había visto jamás,como si lo único que quisiera para mí sea la desgracia ,aún más de la que estoy viviendo ahora.

Mientras se acercaba a mí me estudiaba con la mirada,como si él fuera el león y yo su presa después de no haber comido durante una o dos semanas.

-Lo tienes todo .¿Por qué no eres feliz? - Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

-Porque para mí no lo material no lo es todo,prefiero regalar todo lo que me rodea si con eso puedo recuperar a mi marido. -Esa no era nada más que la verdad.

-Sigo siendo el mismo de siempre-Eso no era verdad,por lo menos con migo no.-A lo mejor la que ha cambiado eres tú,a lo mejor es que tienes un amante y lo prefieres a él antes que decirme la verdad-Y me quedé en blanco...¿Cómo se atrevía?¿No le he demostrado lo mucho que lo amo durante el tiempo que hemos estado juntos?

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?

-Fácil,me pides el divorcio diciendo que ya no soy el mismo cuando yo no he cambiado en nada-Esto último lo dijo gritando...cosa que nunca había hecho con migo,siempre discutíamos,pero nunca me levantaba la voz.

-Te pido el divorcio porque hace meses que no soy feliz,hace meses que no te das cuenta de lo que pasa al rededor tuyo,estás tan centrado en tu trabajo que ya ni te acuerdas que tienes esposa,si no te hubiera pedido el divorcio,seguirías sin acordarte de mí-Las lágrimas ya corrían sin descanso por mi mejilla,pero no podía evitarlo.

-Trabajo para que a ti y a mis futuros hijos no les falte nada...aunque ahora ya no voy a tener hijos,por lo menos tuyos no.

Eso me dejó helada,mi marido nunca diría eso...mi mayor deseo era tener hijos,y ahora me decía esto...con cada palabra sentía como mi alma se rompía un poco más,me desgarraba desde dentro gritando de dolor,y yo no podía hacer nada,ya no había vuelta atrás y lo sabía. Sabía que no podíamos hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva,no podríamos hacer como si esto nunca hubiera pasado.

-¿Hace cuánto no me dices que me quieres?-Han pasado meses desde la última vez que me lo dijo ,ni siquiera cuando hacíamos el amor se preocupaba por eso.

-No hacía falta que te lo diga,ya lo sabías,por algo me casé contigo

-Eso no es suficiente y lo sabes,ni siquiera cuando yo te lo decía me respondías,creo que me has dejado de querer hace tiempo y estás con migo por costumbre o por lo que sea que sientes por mí,pero ya no me quieres.-Esto quemaba más que el acero fundido,sentía como mi pecho se contraía de dolor y todo mi cuerpo pasaba a ser nada,ya no sentía ni las piernas sobre las que estaba parada discutiendo con mi futuro ex-marido.

-Para ti nada es suficiente,tal vez tengas razón y ni yo me haya dado cuenta ,has tomado la decisión correcta para ambos.

Con esto se marchó a la habitación,dejándome completamente destrozada,esto dolía más de lo que nunca me hubiera imaginado;era como si un millón de dagas con la punta ardiendo atravesaran mi cuerpo una y otra vez,de una manera tan extraordinariamente

dolorosa e indescriptible. No sé como mi cuerpo pudo seguir las órdenes de mi cerebro,pero casi sin darme cuenta me senté en una silla del comedor antes de desplomarme en el duro suelo.

Había pasado ya media hora desde que entró a la habitación y todavía no salía. Eso me daba oportunidad de calmarme un poco,al menos por fuera para poder despedirme de él. No solo perdía a mi marido ,perdía a mi familia,la que me adoptó al casarme con él,la que me brindó su cariño y apoyo,estaba perdiendo a la única madre afectuosa que tuve ,los hermanos que siempre quise y que nunca tuve ,incluso puede que pierda ami mejor amiga ,Alice,la hermana pequeña pero sobreprotectora de Edward ,tendría que empezar mi vida de cero,sabiendo que nunca podría olvidarle,sabiendo que nunca habrá nadie más que él. No tendría a nadie que me ayude a salir de este agujero negro en el que estaba.

Cuando volvía a levantar la mirada,estaba parado en el marco de la puerta mirándome con una expresión seria y a la vez dolida,tenía las maletas aun lado de él,por lo que me percaté del siguiente paso,el se marchaba y me dejaba aún más sola en esta casa.

-No te preocupes,mandaré a mi abogado dentro y poco y podremos firmar los papeles,intentaré que sea lo más rápido posible para ambos,esperaré respuestas tuyas...-Estaba en shock,esto murió y él no hizo nada para salvarlo,al menos yo lo intenté. Solo atiné a asentir sin ser capaz de mirarlo sin suplicarle para que no lo hiciera.

-Espero que te vaya bien,y que encuentres a alguien que realmente te haga feliz,cosa que yo no pude,espero que me perdones por haberte robado todos estos años.-Nunca sería feliz sin él,tampoco habría nadie que me hiciera feliz si no era él y al menos los dos primeros años de mi matrimonio y el año de nuestro noviazgo han sido los mejores de mi vida entera. Pero no podía decirle eso,ya he dado un paso y me toca afrontar las consecuencias.

-Lo mismo para ti-dije lo más serena posible,aunque me dolía como nada en este mundo.

Sin más se marchó con una maleta en la mano y yo sentí como algo se rompía,como mi cuerpo impactó contra el suelo y como todo mi mundo a mi al rededor se volvió negro.

Holaa!..Haber...mis disculpas por no seguir antes,pero estoy en épocas de exámenes y el deber llama.

Es corto pero con mucho contenido,a partir de ahora van a ser la mayoría EPOV pero obviamente hay algunas intervenciones de Bella.

Dejan RR?

Un Beso!

Xely. (LL)


	3. Consecuencias  EPOV

_**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer,yo solo juego con ellos.**_

**Consecuencias EPOV.**

No podía con las dos maletas a la vez,parecía que ya no tenía fuerza,por lo que dejé una en el marco de la puerta mientras iba a llevar la maleta al coche. Era más que doloroso dejarla,pero ella ya no quería estar con migo,ya no me quería y esto ya lo veía venir,ella es demasiado buena como para estar con alguien como yo.

Caminaba lentamente para recoger la otra maleta,y tuve la peor vista de pude haber tenido de mi ángel. Tirada en el suelo,más pálida de lo que había estado nunca,sin la brillante sonrisa que hace tiempo que no veo,sin el rosa brillante de sus mejillas y sin ningún rastro de vida en su cuerpo. Me quedé en un estado de letardo,en shok hasta que se me vino a la mente llamar a la ambulancia.

Sin perder tiempo más del necesario me senté a su lado para tratar que recupere el sentido. Intento todo,pero nada me sirve,sigue tirada en el suelo sin reaccionar y me estaba desesperando por no poder hacer nada para ayudarla.

La ambulancia llegó en menos de diez minutos,aunque parecieron diez años.

La estaban metiendo en la ambulancia mientras yo la observaba y me preguntaba silenciosamente qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo,porqué tenía que ocurrir todo esto de golpe,me estoy destruyendo lentamente viendo a mi futura ex-esposa sin vida en una ambulancia .

-¿Es usted el marido de la señora Cullen?-De momento se,pero no tengo porqué decírselo a nadie. Asentí sin ninguna intención de discutir con nadie. -Debe acompañarnos,necesitamos a alguien que nos dé sus datos para trasladarla a cuidados intensivos.

¿Cuidados intensivos?¿Tan mal estaba? Ahora que lo recuerdo,ayer me dijo que estaba enferma y no me preocupé por su salud y ahora pasa esto,sí,está claro,ella se merece a alguien mejor que un maridó inútil y poco sensible.

Ahora me tocaba la peor parte,llamar a mi familia y ponerles al tanto. Será algo duro para todos ellos,la quieren demasiado,se ganó los corazones de todos en mucho menos tiempo de lo que lo hizo Rosalie,la esposa de Emmet. Llamar a su familia será mucho más difícil decirles que está en cuidados intensivos.

Busqué el número de mi hermana,será más fácil si hablo con ella primero,es la mejor amiga de Bella.

-Allie...te necesito en el hospital- Mi voz sonó más desesperada de lo normal.

-¿Qué pasó?¿Estás bien?¿Le ha pasado algo a Bella?-Aveces me reía de lo rápido que podría llegar a hablar,pero no creo hoy pueda asomar una sonrisa en mi cara.

-Es Bella,la van a llevar a cuidados intensivos y estoy desesperado,por favor hermana,te espero en el hospital de papá.-Me aguantaba las lágrimas solo porque había gente que no conocía en la ambulancia,este día está siendo demasiado negro,no quiero ni pensar en lo que haría si a ella le pasara algo malo,todo sería mi culpa,por descuidarla,por no valorarla como ella se merece.

Ya estábamos en la puerta del hospital cuando volví a la realidad,vi a mi padre en la puerta con cara de preocupación y terror en la cara,como si supiera lo que iba a pasar con ella y como si supiera que todo es culpa mía.

Salí yo antes que Bella y los médicos de la ambulancia para que pudieran maniobrar mejor. No veía nada,solo podía divisar a mi padre que me recibía con los brazos abiertos,invitándome a llorar con él todo lo que me había contenido,y así lo hice.

-Hijo,tranquilízate,yo la trataré y haré todo lo posible para que estés con ella lo antes de que te des cuenta-Sus palabras tenían cierto efecto,pero yo estaba devastado en mi desgracia.-Vete a la sala de espera,allí te espera Alice.

Caminé como un zombie hacia la sala de espera y encontré a la persona que más me ayudaría en estos momentos.

-¿Qué pasó?-Me dijo mientras me abrazaba y me empujaba a los banquillos más alejados de la gente que esperaba a otros familiares.

-Es una larga historia,tengo que contártela desde el principio...-La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas,pero ella es mi hermana y su mejor amiga,podría ayudarme.

-Edward,te escucho.

-Me pidió el divorcio.-Ese era un buen comienzo,su cara es todo un poema.-Me dijo que daría lo que fuera por no seguir siendo ignorada,pero yo no sé porqué dijo eso,le doy todo lo que quiere y me pide el divorcio.

-A mi nunca me ha dicho nada de eso,parecía feliz contigo,pero es muy insegura.-En eso tenía razón,pero no es motivo de separación en un matrimonio.-Pero...¿cómo ha podido acabar en cuidados intensivos?.

-Ni yo lo sé Alice,simplemente cuando fui a recoger la maleta de la cocina y me la encontré en el suelo-Las lagrimas rodaban lentas por mi cara,ya no tenía caso contenerlas.-y llamé a la ambulancia.

-¿No has notado si estaba enferma o algo?-Un sentimiento de culpa intenso me cayó encima como unas pesas de una tonelada.

-Anoche me dijo que se acostaba antes,que se sentía enferma y no le hice caso Alice,no me preocupé por ella,ni siquiera le pregunté que le pasaba...me siento como la mierda.-Yo sollozaba y ella solo se dedicaba a abrazarme.

-Un error lo comete cualquiera,cuando esté mejor hablas con ella e intentas solucionarlo,ambos sabemos que tu no puedes vivir si ella no está contigo para apoyarte.

-Lo intentaré,pero cualquiera es mejor que yo para ella,no la merezco...-Cualquiera podría cuidarla sin pedir nada a cambio.

-Estoy segura de que ella te quiere a ti,pero a nadie le gustaría sentirse desplazado o lo que es peor,ignorado. Intenta imaginarte las cosas al revés. No la ves en todo el día y cuando la ves,te ignora. ¿No sería doloroso para ti?

Tiene toda la razón del mundo pero yo no lo hacía con mala intención,ni siquiera me daba cuenta deque casi ya no la veía.

-Claro que sí,pero no lo hago con mala intención,no me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba...ni siquiera soy capaz de cuidar como se debe de ella. Lo mejor sería que nos divorciáramos y que ella busque alguien que realmente la merezca.

-Por supuesto,sería lo más razonable que puedas hacer-Que ella me dijera eso era lo que me faltaba,miraba a mis pies como si fuera lo más interesante de este mundo- Si fueras un maldito masoquista,lucha por ella,no seas imbécil.

Preferí no responder nada,ella es el amor de mi vida,no puedo lo puedo negar,quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella y para eso tengo que luchar por ella y dejarle ver que puedo ser el mismo de antes,que podemos volver a ser un matrimonio feliz.

-Hijos,tengo malas noticias.-Al decir eso,sentí como una corriente eléctrica me recorría el cuerpo y en mi pecho se acumulaba una angustia horrible.

-Papá,¿Qué le pasa?.-Me miró directamente a los ojos con una tristeza abrumadora.

-Ella perdió al niño y cayó en un coma profundo,lo siento mucho hijo.

No sentí nada en un momento mientras procesaba la información. Estaba embarazada y lo perdió,un hijo nuestro ha muerto y yo no estaba enterado...y ella ahora estaba en coma.

Mi mundo se desbarató delante de mis ojos y no hice nada por detenerlo.

**Hola! ¿Que les parece el cap?**

**Dejen RR please!son de mucha ayuda!**

**Besos**

**Xely!(LL)**


	4. Desastre

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer,yo solo juego con ellos.**

**EPOV**

_**-Papá,¿Qué le pasa?.-Me miró directamente a los ojos con una tristeza abrumadora.**_

_**-Ella perdió al niño y cayó en un coma profundo,lo siento mucho hijo.**_

_**No sentí nada en un momento mientras procesaba la información. Estaba embarazada y lo perdió,un hijo nuestro ha muerto y yo no estaba enterado...y ella ahora estaba en coma.**_

_**Mi mundo se desbarató delante de mis ojos y no hice nada por detenerlo.**_

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

Me sentía realmente devastado,sin vida sin nada que pudiera ayudarme a recuperarla. Mi padre me había dejado solo en su despacho para poder recuperarme del shok en el que había entrado,y mi hermana se limitaba a quedarse a mi lado sin decir absolutamente nada,es mejor así,ella estaba en estado de coma y nuestro hijo había muerto y sin darse cuenta me llevaron con ellos a un estado de muerto-viviente gracias al shok.

Me llegaban recuerdos juntos como si fueran cañonazos,tan fuertes que me producían dolor de cabeza,pero eran recuerdos hermosos,cuando no teníamos ningún problema a la vista,nuestra época de recién casados.

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_Flashback_

_Estaba en la cama observándola mientras dormía,era hermosa,más que hermosa,ese adjetivo no llegaba a descrbirla. Las horas del día no me eran suficientes para demostrarle cuanto la amaba y los días de la semana no eran los suficientes para hacerle regalos y llenarla de lujos que ella se merecía._

_El día anterior llegamos de Marbella,habíamos pasado unos días de vacaciones porque simplemente me apetecía estar sólo con ella en un lugar exótico,y nada mejor que la Costa del Sol de España. Empezaba a removerse,ya estaba despierta pero no abría los ojos. Empecé a llenar su cara de besos,pero no abría los ojos así que comencé a hacerle cosquillas,de repente estalló en risas,mi sonido favorito,era como música para mis oídos._

_-Todavía no me creo que tenga que levantarme contigo todos los días_

_-¿Se está quejando señora Cullen?-Pregunté con la voz ronca._

_-Por supuesto que no amor,es simplemente maravilloso._

_-Ni yo,pero ya puedes ir acostumbrándote,no pienso dejarte ir._

_-Lo amo señor Cullen.-La sonrisa que acompañaba esas palabras me deslumbró,era sencillamente perfecta._

_-Y yo la amo todavía más señora Cullen-Y volvimos a donde lo dejamos la noche anterior._

_Fin del Flashback_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

Esos recuerdos me pesan ahora más que nunca,ya no le decía que la amaba,ya no viajábamos juntos,prácticamente ya no nos veíamos y yo no me daba cuenta,me siento como la persona más estúpida que pueda existir en este mundo,fui yo quien la empujó a pedirme el divorcio y llegué a pensar que tenía un amante,y la verdad,no la culparía si eso fuera así.

-Hijo...hijo...-Sentí que alguien me hablaba pero no salí de mi burbuja hasta que me sacudió.-Hijo,tengo que explicarte el estado de Bella,y luego puedes pasar a verla.

-¿Porqué está en coma?-Mi voz sonaba más desesperada de lo que pensaba.

-En realidad no lo sabemos,su cuerpo no presenta razón alguna por la que estar en coma,es como si ella fuera la que se quisiera dormir y no despertar,es algo que rara vez pasa,pero cuando pasa se debe a algún shok emocional,yo creo que se debe a que ella no quiere vivir alguna situación.-¿Entonces ella no quiere el divorcio? ¿Porqué me lo pidió?.

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar así?

-Eso es imposible de decir,tal vez pasen horas,semanas,meses,años,o puede que no despierte nunca y sus órganos vitales dejen de funcionar. De verdad,lo siento mucho hijo,sé que la quieres.-Pero ella ya no lo sabía,yo ya no se lo decía,y he perdido a mi hijo antes de saber que existía,probablemente ella tampoco lo sabía.

Me vestí con un traje especial para entrar en la sala de cuidados intensivos y una enfermera para nada discreta me dirigía a la habitación de Bella como si se tratara del corredor de la muerte en el que me sacrificarían por cometer un crimen atroz.

Una vez cruzada la puerta,me encontré con algo aun más horrible que encontrarla tirada en el suelo. Todo su hermoso cuerpo conectado a cables y tubos y con una máscara que la obligaba a respirar,su rostro,pálido sin vida y casi transparente son el característico rubor que tanto amaba. Era horrible verla así,y tenía mucha razón al decir que parecía un un preso en el corredor de la muerte al que iban a condenar. Mi condena era saber que la estaba perdiendo y no poder luchar por retenerla con migo,además de verla postrada en la cama sin vida alguna , y mi crimen es hacer que por culpa mía un ángel como ella estuviera en coma.¿Cómo se supone que sobreviviría si a ella le pasa algo?.

Me acerqué con todo el cuidado posible y temiendo dañar la aun más,me senté a un lado,y le cogí la mano que tenía menos tubos conectados,su piel estaba tan fría como una piedra,me estremecí ante su gélida temperatura,y otra ola de culpabilidad me invadió.

No me aguanté más y me derrumbé delante de ella aunque no pueda verme,tengo la esperanza de que sienta que estoy con ella. Las lágrimas fluían son control por todo mi rostro,por tantas cosas,por alejarme de ella,por tenerla prácticamente sin vida,por haber perdido al fruto de nuestro amor,un hijo que representaba lo que vivimos juntos,por el hecho de no saber lo que podría pasar de ahora en adelante y por el miedo de no saber que haría yo sin tenerla por las noches para simplemente abrazarla y sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío,asegurándome su presencia.

-Podemos intentarlo de nuevo,prometo no dejar que esto vuelva a ocurrir...por favor,solo despierta y podemos empezar de cero sin que yo cometa los mismos errores...-Me daba igual que ella no pudiera escucharme,necesitaba disculparme.

Sentía algo que oprimía mi pecho y que me impedía respirar pero tenía que luchar si luego quería tenerla de nuevo a mi lado.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar a que se despertara,pero no había nada más desesperante que ello,me siento impotente ante esto sin ganas algunas de salir y dejarla en este frío lugar y que despierte sin que yo este presente,eso no ocurriría esta vez,tengo que afrontar esto solo,sin su apoyo,sin ella,algo que jamás ha pasado desde que tengo 17 años,desde que la conocí

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_Estaba dando una vuelta solo en por el parque,sin mirar mi camino,sin prestar atención a nada en especial hasta que tropecé con una persona._

_-Lo siento,no me fijaba en mi camino. -Me encontré con los ojos más profundos que jamás había visto y el rostro más bonito de este mundo,con forma de corazón y un precioso rubor que me descubría nuevas tonalidades de rojo._

_-No ha sido culpa mía...mi torpeza no ayuda mucho que digamos-Tartamudeaba como una niña pequeña descubierta en algún lío y sentir su pequeño cuerpo entre mis brazos era la mejor sensación del mundo -Si me pudieras soltar por favor...-De momento no pequeña,lo siento._

_-Sólo si prometes que me acompañarás a tomar un helado,al cine y una cena.-Tenía que conseguir una cita con ella,no me importaba las formas._

_-Ehh..yo..no sé..-Estaba dudando y se mordía el labio inferior,llamándome a besarlos._

_-O si quieres podemos sentarnos en uno de los bancos de este parque y nos sentamos a hablar hasta que te cerciores de que no soy ningún psicópata-Sus risas inundaron mis sentidos y me envolvieron aun más en ella._

_-Está bien,pero yo me pago mi helado._

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

Dos días después le pedí que fuera mi novia,demasiado rápido,lo sé,pero me era imposible estar lejos de ella.

Sentí una sutil presión en mi mano,la ilusión me llenó por completo. Salí corriendo para llamar a los doctores y volvía un más rápido de lo que me había ido. Al entrar la vi despierta...¡Despierta!,me quedé congelado en mi sitio y clavé mi mirada en la suya...

-¿Quién eres tú?

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

**Holaa!**

**Cómo les va? Siento mucho no actualizar antes,pero es que me han quitado el ordenador...pero ahora estoy de vacaciones tendré más tiempo libre.**

**Dejan algún RR?**

**Un Besoo!**

**Xely (LL)**


End file.
